La verdad detras del Monstruo
by kana-asuki
Summary: Continuación de The Boy Is A Monster...   Porque yo no soy el niño bonito que todos creen... y tú lo sabes muy bien ¿No Iggi?. AU


Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: parejas Hombre X Hombre. Un Arthur Violado por un Alfred Fogoso…

- _**Aclaración:**_ Bueno como lo prometí la continuación de The Boy is a Monster.

**Listo ahora ****lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>En mi existe un ser que nadie conoce, un "Anti héroe, Yo Alfred F. Jones que se jacta de ser justo y valeroso escondo en mi un ser monstruoso y depravado.<strong>_

_**Yo, el chico más popular del instituto, el capitán del equipo de futbol más famoso de la región, uno de los mejores estudiantes, soy alegre y carismático a los ojos de los demás.**_

_**Pero cuando de él se trata me convierto en otro, en un "monstruo", como me llamo la primera vez que lo viole.**_

_**¡Sí!, lo viole y quieren saber algo… ¡Me encanto hacerlo! Y lo volvería a hacer tantas veces pudiera, y puedo hacer.**_

_**Pero no piensen mal de mí, él se lo busco, con sus ojos verdes cargados de tristeza y su caminar sexi y solitario me cautivo, ame todo de ese ingles desde el primer momento que cruzamos palabras, desde ese día de instituto inferior en el que chocamos hace más de seis años.**_

_**Pero cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en la universidad tú actuaste como si no supieras quien era, eso causo algo extraño en mí.**_

_**Ver como tratas con tanta familiaridad a ese pervertido francés desato en mi bestia que hoy abusa de ti.**_

Una embestida, una más para acabar, muévelo, mézclalo y acaba- _Ah~_- el gemido del inglés se escuchó por todo el salón- Iggi ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?- el inglés intenta regular su respiración, mantiene sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza reposa sobre el pecho del estadounidense, no se mueve de las piernas del otro rubio, solo respira y asiente débilmente- Como olvidarlo- suelta acida y amargamente, el americano lo miro sonriente, lo tiene arriba de sus piernas en una posición muy cómoda y sugerente, una vez más forzándolo, como la primera vez… ¿Quieres saber cómo fue?

_Yo, Alfred, salía de mi entrenamiento, caminaba tranquilo, mentira, enojado, más que eso, Furioso, ¿La razón? Hoy ese maldito pervertido te volvió a tocar más de la cuenta, ¿es que no entiende que eres mío? ¿Qué pronto tendrás la marca Jones pegada en todo tu exquisito cuerpo? O Iggi si tan solo supieras de mis sentimientos no necesitarías más a esos amigos tuyos, con migo te bastaría._

_Entro lentamente al aula de clases de Matemáticas, entre mi arrebato de enojo deje botado mi cuaderno, entro aun enojado y para mi sorpresa ahí están los dos, el sobre ti acosándote, me miran exaltados- Francis ¿Cómo pudiste?- Oigo la voz de mi hermano detrás de mí ¿Cuándo llego?, el francés ese te suelta rápidamente y corre tras mi hermano, dejándonos solos, a ti y a mí, ami con mi alma hirviendo de celos y rabia._

_Me coloco en la puerta impidiéndote el paso- Muévete Jones- me hablas con tu voz arrogante- ¿Qué sucede Iggi?- te dedico mi mejor sonrisa- Please tengo prisa- pero tú la ignoras- Además "Iggi" no es mi nombre, aunque dudo que lo sepas- mencionas en voz baja, te miro atentamente, y la fiera empieza a rugir, me acerco lentamente a ti haciéndote retroceder de regreso al aula, te dirigió hacia el escritorio y te acorralo contra este- Arthur Kirkland, el Quinto Hijo de tu familia pero no eres el menor, tus hermanos mayores estudiaron en esta escuela, y el menor piensa ingresar aquí, te juntas con el francés ese, el cual curiosamente es mi "cuñado", Matthie sí que tiene malos gustos, tomas té a las cinco en punto sin falta, te gusta la literatura clásica y tienes mal gusto en la comida, aparte no sabes cocinar, Kiku es otro amigo tuyo, sueles ser antisocial, por lo cual muchos pasan de ti… __**Pero yo no…**_ _Iggi yo lo sé todo de ti_-_ sus hermosos ojos verdes me miran espantado, así tan asustado e indefenso despierta en mí el monstruo que por años eh ocultado- Pero hay algo que no sabes y es que desde este día __**tú eres mío…**_- _el abre más sus ojos y no puedo evitarlo lo beso fiera y salvajemente, hambriento y sediento de él._

_Siento como el forcejea contra mí, puedo sentir sus débiles puños chocar contra mi pecho, pero ni así lo dejo de besar, me es imposible soltar sus labios, una vez pruebas la fruta prohibida la desearas por siempre, lo tome salvajemente de los hombros y lo recosté en el escritorio- ¡Déjame!- grito mientras yo lo desnudaba rápidamente, perdí la cordura en ese momento, mi mente solo pensaba en una cosa y esa era Hacer mío a ese inglés, mío y de nadie más._

_El siguió negándose a mí, es muy tenas lo admito, pero yo soy más fuerte que él así que no importaron sus esfuerzos yo lo hice mío, lo tome salvajemente, profane su cuerpo con esmero y adoración. _

_Embestí contra el demostrando la monstruosa fuerza de la que tanto alardeo - ¡Eres un Monstruo!- gritabas entre jadeos mientras yo te embestía con más fuerza, lo se soy un maldito monstruo, uno que te adora y ama más que a nada en este mundo, te muerdo y dejo marcas por todo tu cuerpo y tú solo reprimes aquellos gemidos que me harían tan feliz._

_No sé cuántas veces lo hicimos, no recuerdo cuantas fueron las formas en las que te posicione, pero fue tan placentero, tan adictivo, en cuanto terminaba ya extrañaba tu cuerpo y tu sabor._

_Tenías tus ojos cerrados y con lágrimas corriendo, los labios hinchados y tu cuerpo lleno de mordidas y chupetones intentabas regular tu respiración, te solté lentamente y tu abriste tus ojos dedicándome una mirada cargada de odio y… ¿tristeza?- No me toques- escupiste con todo el rencor del mundo instintivamente te empuje sobre el escritorio, de nuevo, y bese salvaje y posesivamente- __**Tú eres Mío y que no se te olvide-**__ me separe de ti y camine hacia la salida del salón- __**así que no intentes escapar de mí un Jones no renuncia a lo que por derecho es suyo**__- cerré lentamente la puerta y pude oír sus maldiciones por lo bajo y sus leves sollozos._

_Desde ese día sin darme cuenta iba detrás de ti, poseyéndote una y otra vez sin cansarme-Monstruo- me decías una y otra vez._

Salgo de mis pensamientos al sentir un peso encima de mi pecho, volteo y te miro durmiendo, tan pacíficamente aferrándote a mí, al fin tu respiración es pausada y no puedo evitar enternecerme.

Oh Iggi tú no sabes las ganas que tenia de poseer tu alma y corazón, tú jamás entenderás mis razones para hacer esto día con día, porque te amo de la manera más enfermiza que te puedas imaginar, por eso con tal de tener tu cuerpo soy capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario, por favor date cuenta pronto no quiero secuestrarte y tenerte siempre en mi alcoba solo para mi… no me obligues a llegar a mi limite… solo dame una señal para que este Monstruo te prometa lealtad y sumisión.

El pequeño ingles se removió en su lugar acomodándose en el amplio abdomen del mayor- _Alfred…_- hablo dormido el inglés mientras sonreía en sueños…

_**Y el Monstruo volvió a rugir…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Acabe :D

Lo siento, desde la semana pasada ya tenía hasta donde las letras están en cursiva, solo me faltaba ponerle el final, pero algo umm tomo toda mi atención e inspiración (en serio que las salidas hacen daño /3)

¿Qué les pareció?

En serio me esforcé por terminarlo.

Ahora tengo una idea medio pervertida de un Rusia/China… créanme fue perturbador como me inspiro eso xDU.

Con respecto a otra cosa ya casi termino las continuaciones de mis Fics :D

En serio agradezco todos los comentarios y mensajes sobre los otros Fics :D

Mil gracias por leerme, espero poder seguir complaciéndolas n.n

Creo que tenía que comentarle algo pero no lo recuerdo XDU bueno me despido.

Y recuerden ~

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

"_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

"_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~"**_


End file.
